Ça devait arriver
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: L'ultime lettre de Natasha à Clint.


**Ça devait arriver**

(_Avengers_)

Bonjour à tous,

Voici une fiction qui traîne dans mes dossiers depuis des mois et des mois. Je ne l'avais pas postée parce que je n'en avais pas envie tout simplement. Mais aujourd'hui... Et bien disons que j'ai un état d'esprit qui correspond très bien à cette fic... Malheureusement...

Alors même si je m'étais promis de laisser Clint et Natsha tranquilles. De ne pas publier cette fic peut-être un peu trop ''à l'eau de rose'' et sur un sujet mille fois essoré... Les choses aujourd'hui font que je la publie quand même.

Peut-être que cette fic plaira un peu tout de même. En m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers des Avengers sont la propriété de Marvel (et de bien d'autres sans doute).

* * *

Ma main tremble, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais au bout de cette lettre... Je vais essayer... Clint, tu sais comme les murs blancs de cet hôpital me font horreur. J'aurais préféré trépasser sur le terrain une bonne fois pour toutes... Mais bon, au moins cela me permet d'écrire ces quelques mots... J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour les entendre ces quelques mots. Mais tu ne peux pas me veiller jour et nuit... Et je sens que ça ne peut pas attendre demain, je sais que mon corps ne passera cette nuit... De toute façon je suis tellement faible que je doute de pouvoir formuler ces mots. Non, c'est bien mieux ainsi, par écrit.

Au fait, avant que j'oublie. Tu diras à Tony que ses chocolats sont très bons, à Bruce que ses antidouleurs font des merveilles, à Steve que ses fleurs sont très belles, et tu m'excuseras auprès de Thor car les médecins ne m'ont pas laissé boire l'hydromel qu'il m'avait amené. Bien sûr je vous remercie tous pour vos visites régulières de ces derniers jours, pour votre attention, et... Bon bref... Tu sauras formuler toutes ces banalités bien mieux que moi. Je les pense vraiment, ce n'est pas le problème, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et tellement à dire...

Ça devait arriver n'est ce pas ? Pas facile de se remettre correctement d'une explosion, surtout quand le corps est déjà affaibli par les années de mission, surtout quand le corps vieilli... Nous, on n'a pas le sérum de super soldat comme Steve... Tu sais Clint, je n'ai jamais eu peur de vieillir, justement parce que je savais que je n'en aurais pas le temps... Te connaissant, tu dois te sentir responsable de ce qui s'est passé, tu dois te dire que tu n'as pas fait ton boulot d'équipier. Mais je suis sûre que ceux qui ont fait ça ont déjà péri sous tes flèches, si tu m'as vengé, alors tu as fait ton boulot Clint. Et puis, ne t'en veux pas... _Ça devait arriver._.. Pour l'un ou l'autre, ou les deux... Oui, ça aurait été bien qu'on parte ensemble... Mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça, il y en a toujours un qui reste et souffre. Et égoïstement, je suis contente de partir la première...

Mais Clint, j'ai tant de choses à te dire... On était sans doute la meilleure équipe du Shield, on fait partie des Avengers depuis leurs débuts il y a des années, tout ça grâce à notre complicité de coéquipier. On se connaissait par cœur, on se comprenait en un regard... Mais aujourd'hui cette complicité me pèse, car si elle nous dispensait de parler pendant les missions, on se croyait aussi dispensé de parler en privé... Et même si je sais que tu sais... J'aurais préféré te le dire de vive voix pendant que je le pouvais encore... Mais on est des humains n'est ce pas ? On préfère ignorer la mort jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous frappe de plein fouet...

Je suis si faible... Mon écriture se tord de plus en plus... J'espère pouvoir terminer cette lettre...

Je voudrais te remercier Clint, bien sûr pour toutes ces fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie en tant que coéquipier. Mais surtout pour m'avoir sauvé de moi-même... Quand tu m'as récupérée je ne croyais plus en rien... Oh, je te vois là si tu étais en face de moi ! Tu mettrais le bout de ton doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire en me soufflant tout bas que je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, que tu sais déjà tout ça... Mais tu n'es pas là, ceci est une simple lettre... Alors pour une fois Clint, sur ce lit qui sera le dernier, laisse-moi parler... Laisse-moi te dire à quel point tu m'as aidé.

Au début tu m'as fait croire à nouveau en l'amitié, car c'est elle qui nous a permis de survivre à toutes ces missions... Bien plus vite que j'ai pu te le montrer, j'ai compris que refuser tout lien avec autrui était une erreur. Car la vie est vaine sans ces liens... Alors l'amitié que je te portais Clint, je la chérissais. Puis, par toutes tes petites attentions, tu as éveillé en moi autre chose. Et tu m'as montré doucement que le désir physique est tout sauf enfantin ou futile... Je me souviens de toutes ces fois où, stressés par l'imminence d'une mission potentiellement mortelle ou à l'inverse au retour d'une de ces missions, nos corps se sont assouvi l'un l'autre.

Notre relation ambiguë nous allait bien... Mais moi je refusais d'appeler cela de l'amour, c'était tellement loin de l'amour de conte de fées... Et puis tu sais bien que l'amour c'est pour les enfants, qu'en réalité ce sentiment ne peut apporter que la souffrance... Alors on se disputait parfois, quand quelques mots doux t'échapper sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte... Mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose Clint, tes mots doux étaient comme autant de caresses à mes oreilles, et au fond j'adorais quand tu les murmurais à demi-voix me pensant endormie. Mais je ne dormais pas toujours, parfois même je faisais semblant pour te les entendre dire, ces quelques mots que j'appréciais tant sans vouloir me l'avouer... Je ne pourrais plus t'entendre les dires... Je me suis voilée la face n'est ce pas ? Et toi là, si attentionné que tu supportais sans jamais broncher tous mes caprices inutiles ! Car ça ne change rien n'est ce pas... Je joue sur les mots, je fuis la vérité, mais le résultat est le même... _Ça devait arriver_... Aujourd'hui moi je pars et toi tu restes, seul face à tes remords et tes souvenirs. Je sais ce que c'est Clint, je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça, jamais, et pourtant...

Pourtant nous nous somme rapproché au fil des missions, des liens se sont créés entre nous. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Nous avons pansé ensemble toutes nos blessures, physiques ou mentales. On s'est dévoilé l'un à l'autre, lentement, à demi-mot. Et malgré tous mes efforts ce que je redoutais le plus est entrain de se produire, tu vas souffrir à cause de moi... Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir connu tous ces moments agréables à tes côtés, ces moments que je n'aurais pu avoir avec personne d'autre que toi, que je n'aurais pas voulu avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi... Et j'aime à penser qu'avec notre métier, on avait conscience du côté éphémère de tout ça, mais qu'on a choisi de l'accepter... J'ai quelques regrets quand même...

Clint, tu m'as demandé un jour si je croyais que les liens entre les Hommes pouvaient être éternels... Si l'amour pouvait être éternel... Je sais que tu ne l'as pas formulé comme ça, mais c'est à ça que tu pensais n'est ce pas ? Et bien voilà ma réponse Clint : Non. Ces liens, quel qu'ils soient ne peuvent être éternels, car l'Homme, quand il vit, est en perpétuel changement. Donc les sentiments d'amitié, d'amour, doivent être en évolution aussi pour exister... Or les humains ne sont pas immortels... Aujourd'hui je disparais et de notre lien ne subsisteront que des souvenirs... Mais Clint, ces souvenirs... Chéris-les... S'il te plaît...

Mon souffle se fait court, mes larmes... J'ai peur Clint... Peur de disparaître... _Ça devait arriver_... j'essaie de m'en persuader... Mais ça ne change rien... J'ai mal...

Alors je t'en prie, souviens-toi de moi... Car même si notre lien n'est plus vraiment vivant, tes souvenirs m'empêcheront de disparaître totalement... Mais je ne veux pas laisser derrière moi que remords et regrets... Essais de ne pas pleurer, de te souvenir des bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble... S'il te plaît Clint, dis le aussi aux autres Avengers... Je ne veux pas disparaître... Et moi je vais essayer de sourire aussi, de me souvenir des bons moments aussi... Pas facile avec une vie comme la mienne...

J'ai tellement de regret, Clint, tellement de choses à te dire... Ce que j'écris devient illisible... Je sens que... Clint... Juste une dernière... chose... Je t'...

Clint balada encore un peu son regard sur la fin de la lettre, où l'écriture devenait de plus en plus illisible, largement raturée, pour finalement ne se résumer qu'à des vagues sans forme. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être là au dernier soupir de la jeune femme, pouvoir recueillir ces derniers mots au creux de son oreille. Mais Natasha n'aurait peut-être pas pu se confier aussi librement en face à face. Oui, peut-être qu'au final c'était bien aussi ainsi. Il replia la lettre et la glissa dans la poche prêt de son cœur. Puis il fit face à son reflet dans le miroir, contemplant le costard noir qu'il avait choisi pour aller à l'enterrement. Même s'il savait, aussi bien qu'elle que _ça devait arriver_, il s'était laisser croire parfois qu'elle était comme un roc immuable qui serait toujours à ses côtés. Pourtant, Natasha s'était définitivement endormie, le crayon encore entre ses doigts, les lèvres un peu entrouvertes dans un dernier soupir. Alors oui, _ça devait arriver_, malheureusement cet état de fait ne rend pas les choses plus acceptables ou plus faciles. Mais lui, il avait vu les petites fossettes au coin de ses lèvres, Natasha avait vraiment essayé de sourire dans son dernier souffle. Alors il chassa un peu rapidement le trop-plein d'humidité accumulée au coin de ses yeux, il regarda le miroir et forma un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres. Comme elle lui avait demandé, il vivrait en son honneur et conserverait comme de précieuses reliques les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. La Veuve Noire était une femme compliquée, brisée, relevée, meurtrière pour ses ennemis, attentive à ses amis. Il se souviendrait d'elle dans son ensemble avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Mais il chérirait encore plus le souvenir de la femme magnifique qui ne se dévoilait que dans l'intimité de leur relation un peu ambiguë.

Pourtant en quittant son appartement pour se rendre à la cérémonie, Clint eut un sourire d'ironie. Il savait lui aussi... Il savait que son corps vieillissant ne supporterait plus très longtemps toutes ces missions. Alors il la rejoindrait, car quoi qu'elle en dise, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, il aimait penser que les liens étaient éternels. Oui, il allait vivre tête haute en son souvenir, mais il l'a retrouverait tôt ou tard, au moins dans le sens métaphorique du terme... _Ça devait arriver_...

**_FIN_**

* * *

Voilà, merci de m'avoir lu !

Conservez précieusement les souvenirs des êtres chers à vos yeux, les bons moments comme les moins bons, car ces souvenirs permettent à ces êtres qui ne sont plus à nos côtés de ne pas disparaître totalement pour autant.


End file.
